given home
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kereta menuju London, dan ikan dalam plastik. {AU}


_(Kereta menuju London, dan ikan dalam plastik.)_

.

.

.

 **given home**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

 _ **London, 9 Mei. 23:58**_.

Arthur menaruhnya sebentar di dalam sebuah gelas.

Ikan kecil pemberian Michelle, maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **9 Mei, 08:27.**_

Terakhir kali Arthur berkenalan dengan orang lain secara langsung di dalam kereta adalah ... barangkali tujuh atau delapan tahun lalu. Ia juga lupa persisnya di kereta tujuan mana, untuk apa, dan satu-satunya yang tertinggal di ingatannya adalah bahwa orang tersebut melihat pin di tasnya dan menyadari bahwa mereka (akan) satu jurusan di kampus yang sama. Dan orang itu laki-laki. Berani bicara lantang padanya yang menutup telinga dengan _headset_ besar.

Lalu orang ini. Mengoceh panjang tentang hujan London yang ternyata lebih parah daripada yang ia duga. _Pasti pendatang_ , kata Arthur, _dan kau tidak tahu saja soal hujan London bagaimana_. Lantas ia menyeringai tipis. Diperhatikan oleh gadis itu.

 _Kau, namamu siapa?_ Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dia bahkan menelengkan kepala. Seperti seorang anak yang selalu ingin tahu. Arthur menyesal tak memakai _earphone_.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Arthur mengalah. Membelokkan sejarah dalam buku biografinya; kamus kehidupannya, dengan menjawab dengan baik dan benar. Perempuan ini memang terlihat sedikit menyebalkan tapi dia tak begitu mengganggu.

Dia bercerita tentang kampung halamannya. Dari rumah panggung kakeknya yang menjadi kepala desa, dan wajah ayah dan ibu yang tak pernah dilihatnya. _Bicaranya seperti air bah_ , kata Arthur, dan baguslah, berarti ia tak perlu banyak menyahut dan hanya pasang telinga. Pikirannya pun boleh pergi ke mana saja.

.

 _ **9 Mei, 11:41.**_

Baru Arthur perhatikan: ada sekantong kecil air yang digantungkan Michelle sedemikian rupa pada punggung bangku di hadapannya. Isinya ikan kecil, jingga menyala, entah untuk apa. Terakhir kali Arthur melihat ikan dalam jarak sedekat ini (tidak termasuk ikan dan kentang goreng dalam truk makanan yang ia lihat setiap minggunya), adalah saat ke rumah tradisional warisan nenek temannya saat program pertukaran pelajar di Jepang, Honda Kiku, yang punya 'penangkaran ikan' dalam berbagai bentuk. Mulai dari kolam besar dengan jembatan kayu dan bebatuan, hingga akuarium-akuarium di berbagai ruangan.

Ikan ternyata cukup lucu. Bibir mencuap-cuap tanpa suara, berenang berputar-putar kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau membawa ikan?" Arthur menyentil Michelle dengan pertanyaan yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, ikan mengingatkanku pada rumah."

Kembali Arthur berpikir. Rumah. _Rumah_. Apa yang mengingatkannya pada rumah? Apakah sesuatu bisa dihubungkan dengan rumahnya? Ia memang mengingat aroma teh dan biskuit sore, tetapi ia tak pernah membawa-bawa benda itu ke manapun untuk membawa rumah secara (tidak) harfiah bersamanya. Lalu ia juga teringat pada mawar. Milik ibunya yang berada di setiap sudut rumah. Nyaris ditaruh pula di kamarnya jika saja ia tidak protes habis-habisan. Namun ia tak pernah mengingat aroma mawar. Tidak ada pula bau yang mengingatkannya pada rumah. _Apa itu rumah?_

.

 _ **9 Mei, 12:00.**_

"Hei, katamu tujuanmu juga di stasiun ini?"

Arthur mengedipkan mata dengan cepat, sadar bahwa kereta memori di kepalanya membawanya terlalu jauh ke belakang.

"Oh ..."

Michelle sudah memberinya kode untuk segera bangkit. Dia hanya membawa satu ransel dan benda itu sudah menempel di punggungnya. Tak lupa dengan _clearfile_ di tangan kanan dan ikan di tangan kiri. Ia sempat menengok ke jendela, mencari tahu cuaca. Rautnya tetap datar mendapati mendung masih menggantung dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari timur.

Melangkah keluar dari peron, lalu melewati stasiun, Arthur masih bersama Michelle. Tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan pisah jalan dengannya. _Pasti setelah ini akan bertanya soal jalan dan transportasi selanjutnya_.

"Astaga, hujan!"

Di kepalanya, Arthur telah menyiapkan jawaban beserta sederet alternatifnya.

"Arthur, ada payung?"

Arthur mengangkat alis. _Kalau begitu, pinjam barang. Bagus, Arthur, kau tak cerdas menebak._

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh meminjam ini." Payung secara ajaib telah berada di tangan Michelle. Ranselnya terbuka sepertiga, letaknya menggantung di bahu kanan.

 _Ya, Arthur, kau memang payah._

"Dan ... kau?"

"Aku sedang mencari alasan agar aku bisa main-main dengan hujan. Kakek selalu melarangku karena aku selalu sakit setelah hujan-hujanan."

"Tapi ini 'kan di London. Memangnya kakekmu tahu?"

Michelle tersenyum lebar. "Hmm, selalu ada mata yang mengawasi, 'kan?"

Arthur mengulum bagian dalam pipinya. Kapan terakhir kali ia berdoa sungguh-sungguh pada Tuhan, dan menyadari mata-Nya? Barangkali ibunya di atas sana juga akan menggeleng-geleng.

"Nih." Payung itu ditempelkan ke tangan Arthur. Arthur masih melongo. "Eh, sebentar, sebentar. Bisa tolong pegangkan ikanku? Tali sepatuku lepas."

Michelle mengapit _clearfile-_ nya di balik lengan kiri, dan ikan juga payung sudah ada di tangan Arthur.

Sepatunya kets ala mahasiswa yang tahu mode. Arthur meragukan pengakuan dia yang bilang sudah bekerja.

Ia mendongak saat masih membenarkan tali sepatu. Arthur penasaran, karena terdengar sayup-sayup nama Michelle dipanggil.

"Oh, kaukah itu? Haaaai!"

Dan perempuan itu melesat begitu saja seperti api melahap ceceran bahan bakar.

"Hei, ikanmu!"

Arthur memerhatikan orang di sana, di luar area stasiun. Berpakaian rapi seperti seorang pekerja entah-di-lembaga-resmi-apa. Memiliki kartu tanda pengenal yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Michelle, ikanmu!"

.

.

.

 _ **London, 10 Mei. 00:01.**_

Ada gunanya juga saling tukar-menukar akun pribadi media sosial saat perkenalan pertama. Karena sepertinya, dalam perbandingan sekian dalam sekian (ingatkan Arthur untuk membuat survei untuk hal ini), untuk perkenalan pertama akan ada sesuatu yang akan ditanyakan, atau ditagih.

Utang, misalnya.

Namun sayangnya, kali ini dia yang punya utang.

 _Ikanmu_.

Langsung, setelahnya, ada alamat lengkap yang dikirimkan. Hanya berjarak dua menit setelah pesan dikirim.

 _Oke, besok, ya. Pukul sembilan pagi._

Balasan lagi, dengan cepat: _okay_.

Arthur tercenung.

'Besok' adalah hari ini, 'kan? Tidak ada yang sadar; dan dia terlambat.

Atau, bagaimana kalau Michelle yang sadar, dia yang tak tahu-menahu sejak awal?

Oke, ia hanya bisa bertaruh.

.

 _ **London, 10 Mei. 09:15.**_

Arthur tiba di depan pintu. Ada sebuah bel, tetapi kertas kecil di atasnya mengatakan bahwa benda itu tak bisa diharapkan.

Diketuk berkali-kali pun, dari baliknya tak terdengar jawaban, apalagi tindakan.

Arthur bersandar pada pintu, mencoba menelepon.

"Di mana kau?"

"Oh, kau di depan? Jangan masuk, jangan masuk! Aku sedang bekerja!"

"... Hei, bilang dari tadi kalau sedang bekerja, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang—" _Tuh, 'kan, kau selalu salah!_

"Aku di balik pintu, sebentar, ya, kuatur dulu."

Arthur mengernyit.

"Sebentar, sebentar."

Tak lama, sesuai janji, ia merasakan gerakan pada pintu.

Pintu terbuka, dan lautan kertas kuno sterhampar dari ambang pintu depan sampai ke pintu kamar, bahkan ke depan batas antara ruang utama dan ruang makan atau dapur. Dialasi kain halus yang barangkali tipe khusus, mereka semua tampak rapuh.

"Kerja apa-apaan ini ..."

"Ssssh," Michelle meletakkan telunjuk di bibir, "Jangan sampai diketahui orang banyak. Ini barang dari museum. Harus disusun secepatnya, terlalu banyak pekerjaan, harus diteruskan di rumah."

"Apa-apaan ini, kertas kuno dan kau tidak memakai sarung tangan—"

"Ada lebih banyak kotoran di sarung tangan daripada di tangan, yang akan jatuh pada naskah. Jadi ... yah. Begitulah. Naskah dari akhir tahun 1800-an. Hati-hati, jangan diinjak!" celotehnya, saat melihat Arthur mencoba melangkah masuk.

Arthur menggeleng-geleng, pada akhirnya hanya menetap di ambang pintu dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang sama dengan yang waktu itu.

"Jadi—sebenarnya aku sengaja."

"Haaah?" _Sialsialsial._

"Separuh sengaja," ralatnya. "Agar, yah, kau bisa merasakan rumah juga."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maka kau akan mengerti begitu kau memeliharanya." Michelle mendorong halus plasti bening gembung itu. "Cobalah."

Arthur mencoba meraba pola pikir abstrak perempuan itu. Ia menyerah.

"Oh, dan payungmu—"

"Bisa lain kali." Michelle mengulum senyum. "Selamat memelihara ikannya, ya. Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kautahu soal memelihara ikan."

Arthur mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ikan tersebut.

 _Rumah, ya ..._

.

.

.

 _ **London, 10 Mei. 23:58**_.

Arthur menyimpannya di dalam sebuah stoples.

Ikan kecil pemberian Michelle, maksudnya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: oke jadi berdasarkan online course yang saya ikuti, untuk sebuah naskah nggak perlu sarung tangan karena alasan yang telah disebutkan michelle. (jadi di course itu, kitanya diajak meneliti naskah dari zaman battle of agincourt di abad kelima belas dan nggak perlu sarung tangan pas menyentuhnya). (bacaan tambahan bisa lihat di sini: blogs (titik) bl (titik) uk /digitisedmanuscripts /2011/ 08 / white-gloves-or-not-white-gloves (titik) html)

(you learn something new everyday ehe yey)

but then, apa yang dilakukan michelle di rumah itu ... not realistically allowed, perhaps? tapi, dia dalam keadaan darurat wkwkwk okelah, thanks telah mampir! o/


End file.
